


Crash and Burn

by lxcuxex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, a decent amount of angst?, hurting, too much angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxcuxex/pseuds/lxcuxex
Summary: this was meant to be summer day fluffit did not make it 5 seconds before i thought of angstwhoops





	

___Kuroo absolutely hated the summer. Even more, as the years passed._

_When he was younger it was only because of the intense heat. He'd get deathly ill but thankfully that passed but summer didn't get better._

_He had to join summer school usually so that ruined the break and when he didn't he'd have to join his family on a stupid vacation._

_All the boy wanted to do was have fun with friends when he was younger and never got too._

  


_Now being in university he thought it'd all change but sadly he thought wrong._

_It was even worse. Like a million times worse in his opinion._

_  
_

"Kouuuuuu" a raspy voice whined from somewhere inside of an apartment but received no reply.

"Kenmaaaaaaa" the voice whined again but no reply.

"Ke-" but he was interrupted by the door slamming open and a grin spread across the man's face feeling the bed dip.

The bed itself had been stripped bare besides the pillows strewn across in Kuroo's attempt to cool down the bedroom.

Kuroo turned his head smiling as he saw Kenma sat beside him now knees tucked up to his chest as he concentrated on his PSP.

He took a minute or two to admire his best friend and lover. Going back to all the memories they shared. When he confessed his feelings. All the ups and downs they've gone through.

Kenma glanced over at him raising an eyebrow "Hm?"

Kuroo shook his head "nothing just admiring you" he half mumbled smiling sheepishly at him.

The small boy nodded slowly going back to his game scrunching up his nose in concentration.

Kuroo enjoyed the sight for awhile before he groaned the remembrance of heat returning.

It didn't help his annoyance that Kenma was wearing nothing but one of Akaashi's shirt and some boxers.

The small boy was lucky to be able to just wear t-shirts and stay cool. Same with Akaashi who'd roam around in shorts and one of Bokuto's shirts.

It was unfair really the smallest two of the four just being able to roam around like that while he and Bokuto sweated to death.

Speaking of those two they hadn't appeared in awhile. Bokuto had been previously been sat outside on the balcony but was gone while Kuroo napped. Akaashi he hadn't seen since the morning.

"Kenma?" he mumbled and he received a low grumble as a respond.

"Where are Bo and Keji?" he asked quietly tracing his finger on Kenma's exposed thigh. He felt shivers go through the small boy. 

Kenma bit his lip frowning down at his screen "Somewhere" he muttered. 

The bed head boy sighed "Not an answer" he muttered pinching Kenma's thigh. Kenma let out a small noise batting Kuroo's hand away. 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes plucking the PSP from his hands and threw it aside climbing upon Kenma but careful not to crush the small boy. 

Kenma playfully glared up at him. 

The dark haired boy rose an eyebrow "Not gonna tell? No problem" he muttered attacking his lip to Kenma's neck. 

A small gasp came from the small figure as Kuroo left small kisses across his neck and jawline. Occasionally stopping to make a mark. Sucking and biting harshly just like Kenma liked it.

Whiny noises escaped the small boy "Aaa! Tetsu...nhhm."

Kuroo smirked biting and licking at the marks "Now you wanna tell me what you three were up too?" he murmured against his skin sliding his hands up under the shirt.

He moved his head away from Kenma's neck raising an eyebrow.

"G-Gave handjob" Kenma muttered and Kuroo smirked pecking his lips.

"Knew you looked a flustered" he mumbled pulling away from Kenma and stood up from the bed.

Kenma glared picked up his PSP "The owls are out on the roof" he muttered disappearing into his game.

The dark haired boy sighed slipping his shirt off from the heat. The fans were definitely no help. But he was more curious what his two boyfriends were doing in the heat.

Scooping up Kenma he ignored the small boys whining and started his way up to the roof but stopped in his tracks noticing white and black hair peeking over to the top od the sofa.

Looking back at the boy in his arms he had his face covered with his PSP.

Shaking his head with a smile he walked over to the couch and dumped Kenma on top of the figure.

Two groans and a whine followed that.

Frowning he looked over and noticed Bokuto had been a top Akaashi and now Kenma was sat on his back.

He sucked in a breath noticing Bokuto was trying his best to keep himself up. Straining his muscles as Akaashi sighed underneath him.

Bokuto was also shirtless. Muscles and all in sight. The sight belonging in a museum it really did. Buff arms which could've been easily carrying Kenma's weight but as Kuroo looked down at Akaashi's worried face and then at Bokuto's he knew there was a problem.

"shit" he yelled as he saw Bokuto's eyes close.

Quickly he scooped up a panicked looking Kenma as he felt Bokuto move to the side and a thud followed a second later.

Kuroo winced hearing the noise as he set Kenma down.

"KOU!" Akaashi called out quickly sitting up and crouching down next to him. 

Kuroo ran around the other side biting his lip nervously seeing his boyfriend's eyes closed "Akaashi what happened?"

"I don't know he seemed fine all day until now. Usually, he can easily carry any of us even you if it's a good day."

"This is bad" Kuroo muttered to himself. Thankfully Bokuto only seemed to be passed out. He was breathing fine and his pulse was fine.

"Help me put him back on the couch' he stated.

Akaashi nodded taking one of Bokuto's arm carefully. Bokuto wasn't overweight or anything but he definitely lighter while moving him. 

They let him lay down on the couch gently watching him for a moment.

"Should we inform the doctor?"

Kuroo shook his head "I want to ask him before we tell a doctor. I feel like we're missing something here."

He had noticed a slight difference in Bokuto's behavior in the past weeks or even two months.

He'd got quieter. His loud personality. The Bokuto he had fallen in love with was seen rarely. Only when it was truly exciting but even then it seemed mostly forced. He skipped dinner a lot as well saying he ate at work or at a friend's and hiding in their room for the night. He was also working out even more then normal. He and Bokuto both usually went to the gym together but nowadays Bokuto went himself saying he had a different schedule then Kuroo anyways. Akaashi had pointed how he'd return home late and Kenma had said something about a lack of sleep. 

Kuroo cursed himself why hadn't he pieced these things together earlier. Something was obviously bothering Bokuto.

And he was very intent on finding out just what that thing was.

  


_This is why Kuroo hated the summer. Something bad always had to happen to him. It was like a curse._

**Author's Note:**

> part two will be out soon


End file.
